


Decís orgía y gritan pornografía

by ieroflower



Series: Cleptomanía [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard cree que se enamoro de un chorro, M/M, argentina!AU, un chorro que encima tiene su celular
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank se encogió de hombros y sonrío- Mucho de lo que esta prohibido me hace feliz. <br/>-¿Acabas de citar a Callejeros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decís orgía y gritan pornografía

Gerard llego a su casa y tiro el Nokia 1100 que ahora era su nuevo compañero. No tenía ni un peso para comprarse un celular nuevo y lo único que consiguió cuando dijo que le robaron el celular fue un "Sos un pelotudo".   
Así que lo único que le quedaba era tirarse a la cama a jugar a la viborita, porque para colmo, estaba de vacaciones así que estaba mas al pedo de lo normal.  
Todo era la culpa de Frank. ¿Se llamaba Frank no? bueno ponele que se llamaba Frank.  
Al final hasta el mas lindo es chorro...un chorro que le metió la lengua hasta la garganta. Pequeño detalle ese.  
Se acordó de ese día, dejando que la viborita se haga mierda porque la cara del pibe era lo mas lindo que había visto en su vida.  
Para empezar que tenía unos ojos re expresivos y sombra roja, TENÍA SOMBRA ROJA AL REDEDOR DE LOS OJOS. El color era como mezclar verde y marron y que milagrosamente caiga una gota de blanco y quede una cosa maravillosa. Después los labios...demasiado rosa, demasiado. Si no fuera porque le hizo una degustacion completa diría que se había puesto labial sabor frutilla, pero no, tenía mas gusto a cigarrillo que otra cosa.  
Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el pantalón desabrochado y con la mano adentro.   
Buenisimo, se estaba por pajear pensando en el pendejo que le afano el celular.

Escucho dos golpes en la puerta y antes de que alguien pase se tapo con la frazada. No iba a dejar que quien sea vea que tenía que pasar mas tiempo con su mejor amigo.   
Otros dos golpes mas. Era Mikey. Era el único boludo que si no le decías que pase no pasaba. Pobrecito, el es tan educado.   
-¿Que queres?   
Y esa pregunta se escucho suficiente como para que Mikey abra la puerta.  
-Tenes visitas. ¿Le digo que suba? dijo que te tiene que devolver algo.   
Gerard frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo para así poder ver mejor a Mikey mejor- ¿Eh?   
¿Quien podía ser? todos sus amigos estaban de vacaciones y ninguno iba a volver antes para estar con el idiota que no sale de la casa a menos que sea para comprar.  
Mikey hizo un gesto de desesperación, se dio la vuelta y se fue.   
Perfecto, había fastidiado al boludo de su hermano.  
Escucho pasos en la escalera, seguro era Mikey que había vuelto porque de todas formas tenía que tener su respuesta porque sea quien sea no se iba a quedar esperando.  
-Chabon, tenes mas fotos de Star Wars que aplicaciones para editar fotos. Y a la mierda que tenes banda de aplicaciones.  
Gerard abrió la boca sin saber que decir.  
¿Se supone que tenía que llamar a la policía?, ¿Tenía que golpearlo por afanarle el celular? o tenía que decirle "Che amigo, hacete cargo del problema que generaste y dame una mano. Podes ayudarte con la boca si queres"  
Pero no hizo o dijo nada de eso. Lo único que le salio fue un sonido raro de la boca que no sabrías si tiene hipo o si se ahogo y se va a morir.  
-Tu mamá allá abajo me miro como si le fuera afanar algo -Sonrío mirando a Gerard y le tiro el celular a la cama- ya tengo todo lo que necesito.  
Y sin permiso alguno y con esa sonrisita de ganador, entro al cuarto de Gerard y cerro la puerta. Con traba.  
-Estabas ocupado?   
-Eh...-Gerard lo miro sin saber que decir. Para empezar ni se había movido de la cama, estaba en total shock- n...no   
Frank se acerco y se sento a la cama y ahi fue cuando Gerard sintió el olor a porro que tenía en la ropa. No es que sepa cual era el olor, bueno si, pero por culpa de Mikey. No fumaba pero por alguna extraña razón sabía. Anda a saber donde mierda se metía Mikey.  
-El olor...por eso mi mamá te miro.  
Frank se estiro la manga del buzo tapandose la mano y se lo llevo cerca de la nariz para olerlo -¿Tu vieja me miro asi porque tengo olor a porro?. A la mierda, sos un angelito entonces.  
Gerard no sabía que decir, normalmente se defendería y escupiría sus ideas sobre porque hacer y porque no hacer tal cosa. Pero no podía si tenía los labios rosas de Frank tan cerca.  
-La marihuana es ilegal -Susurro sentándose en la cama; la sorpresa/susto de tenerlo en su cuarto había bajado toda la emoción que se había hecho presente en su entrepierna.  
Frank se encogió de hombros y sonrío- Mucho de lo que esta prohibido me hace feliz.  
-¿Acabas de citar a Callejeros?   
Frank asintió y mientras se mordía el labio, tuvo el descaro de sentarse encima de Gerard. Una pierna de cada lado y los brazos al rededor del cuello pálido.  
Hizo un movimiento encima de el que lo único que logro es que Gerard se de cuenta que si no lo empujaba y lo quemaba vivo, iba a haber un problema grave.  
Pero no le importo un carajo. Tenía al pendejo encima, con la cara a menos de diez centímetros. Era ahora o nunca.  
Frank se acerco despacio a Gerard y le susurro en el oído -¿Necesitas una mano? Puedo ayudarme con la boca   
Y eso, señoras y señores, fue el inicio de la fantasía sexual que Gerard había tenido hacia no mas de quince minutos.  
Lo único que esperaba es que las paredes de su cuarto sean lo suficientemente gruesas como para no dejar salir el ruido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
